Enigma Tattoos
Enigma's tattoos are markings that are mainly used to channel magic laced with the aura of Void. They are extremely powerful, granting their recipients superhuman abilities, though it mainly puts them at Void's mercy as the markings are extensions of his power. They act as the symbol of the organization and are proof that one is a member of Enigma . Appearence The Tattoo appears as a simple circle with an infinity circle inscribed in it with the letter "V" crossing over the infinity symbol. Applying the tattoo The tattoo's power source is magical in origin, though their application is science-based. They are applied by injecting special nanobots into the bloodstream. These nanobots are infused with supernatural powers mixed with Void's energy, and when in use, they arrange themselves in a certain pattern in an area of the body, thus causing the mark to manifest. The tattoos all glow a different color, due to the fact that one is able to customize the color of their tattoo. Abilities The tattoos are extremely powerful and lie in correspondence with Void's power level, the more power he has, the stronger the tattoos get. Whenever they are used, the recipient of the mark will gain increases in stamina and strength. Their senses are sharpened as well as the other functions of their body. When their real powers are used though, their usual glow will increase and the user will gain abilities based on the kind of magic power that the nanobots contain. All of the magic used in this way is laced with Void's energy, making these attacks impossible to block or negate via high energy sources. The only way to stop such attacks is with devices that specifically disrupt energy derived from anti-matter, which weakens the tattoo's abilities. The recipient can also advance their tattoo into an even stronger state, this results in the tattoo's borderline to break apart and cause the markings within it to spread around the body. This results in all of the previous benefits to increase even further and eliminating the need to focus the tattoo's stronger power increases, as they are no longer focused on one area, allowing for more fluid attacks. The final, ultimate power level of the marks is when they cover the entire body, completely transforming their recipient into a new form. This form increases all other benefits from the previous states and also allows for the user to use their own, unique attacks. The downside to this and the previous state however, is exhaustion, as one will be extremely fatigued if pushed to use this state. The tattoo does have drawbacks though. As they are merely focusing points for Void's power, Void can manipulate a user of the tattoo to do his bidding. He can also drain the nanobots of their power, resulting in their disappearing. As such, the tattoos can be extremely dangerous, and it is noted that a person cannot withstand more than one tattoo. If more than one is applied, said person will automatically cease to exist, with only Void's apostles or multidimensional beings being capable of carrying energy equivalent to multiple tattoos. Trivia *The Enigma Tattoos are based off of the Crests used in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and the Curse Marks from Naruto. Category:Fanon Works Category:Evil! Category:Technology Category:Owned by DT